instagram
by bang.moons
Summary: aku di instagram lagi, satu postingan pertama yang aku suka.. MEANIE. Gyuwon. Seventeen/bxb/DLDR!


**!DLDR!**

 _terinspirasi dari lagu Dean - Instagram_

–eHe–

Aku tahu betul bahwa pagi akan datang, matahari akan muncul perlahan dengan hangat dan sinarnya membuat siapapun rela bangun dari mimpi untuk memulai hari. Tapi aku belum lepas dari handphone ku, bahkan tidurpun belum datang padaku.

Instagram, instagram lagi. Ya, itu yang membuat malam-malam ku tidak sepi. Pantas tidur tak datang.

"Ah.. turut berduka. Bunga mawar merah cantik itu pas _untuknya_ ," gumamku pada postingan foto segenggam roses untuk kepergian seseorang

Memang ada perasaan ingin tahu ketika melihat begitu banyak foto orang –tentu tidak ku kenal, seperti punya kesan tersendiri saat tahu beragam macam _warna_ berbeda maksud dari foto-foto tersebut.

Oh, juga banyak beberapa dari mereka foto tengah berlibur, mengingat memang ini tengah weekend.

Dari semua postingan, aku sama sekali tidak menekan _suka_. Entah rasanya memang tak ingin _suka_ mungkin. Apakah aku satu-satunya orang yang seperti ini?

Pukul 11.53 malam, handphone ku masih menampilkan menu Instagram. Ku ketuk ikon berbentuk rumah, hendak melihat akun ku.

Satu decakan lolos dari bibir. Tidak ada yang menarik di akun ku. Hanya nama yang ku ketik **Mingyu** , lalu bio? Tak ada, kubiarkan itu kosong. Ada lima kiriman yang empat diantaranya foto pemandangan hasil jepretan ku, sisa satu foto itu penampakan diriku sendiri. agak blur kelihatannya karena si Seokmin kuda tidak ikhlas memfotoku. Terakhir, pengikut? **3.9** , mengikuti? **1128**. Aku bahkan tak ingat siapa saja yang ku ikuti. yang kutahu sebagian besar pasti mengikuti akun _meme_.

Kembali merefresh pencarian di Instagram, pun muncul tak lama postingan-postingan terbaru orang. Ini aneh, dari sekian banyak postingan orang, aku hanya tertuju pada salah satu postingan foto seseorang –biasa saja padahal, cuman menampilkan foto orang itu sedang _selfie_ di belakang pekarangan rumah yang nampak sedap dipandang –hijau, banyak ditanami bunga-bunga.

yang kuheran adalah,

"Bisa ya? Tampan dan cantik jadi satu gitu." aku melirik akun tersebut, _kepo_

 **J** **wonwoo**

Nama pengguna si pemilik postingan,

Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat foto orang tersebut tengah tersenyum atau tertawa mungkin, mata kucing yang menyipit lucu. Manis senyumnya,

Kemudian aku baca deretan huruf di _caption_ postingannya

 **tak kusangka akan seindah ini**

Tulisnya begitu,

Dalam hati ku membalas, "Tak kusangka juga akan melihat seseorang seindah ini,"

Hei, pertama kalinya bagiku merasa tak tenang begini. Seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku. Bibirku pun seakan ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata pujian termanis untuknya –terlalu berlebihan ya

Segera aku menekan _suka_.

Tanpa sadar, itu termasuk satu postingan pertama yang aku _suka_. Dan tanpa sadar lagi, tanganku sudah mengirim satu komentar pada postingannya.

"Kau indah, sampai-sampai bunga-bunga di belakangmu kalah indah denganmu."

–eHe–

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar kicauan burung, ditambah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar.

"Eungh.." lenguh Mingyu seraya meregangkan otot-otot tangannya

Ia tidak ingat kenapa dirinya bisa tertidur, yang Mingyu tahu ia sedang bermain Instagram. Lalu menekan _suka_ pada postingan seseorang, dan mengirim satu komentar.

Buru-buru Mingyu mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia terkejut melihat begitu banyak notifikasi berderet di lockscreen. Mingyu lupa mematikan data ketika hendak tidur rupanya.

Tangannya mengetikkan angka password untuk membuka kunci handphone yang tentu sudah di luar kepala.

Di instagram lagi. Mingyu sendiri heran, mengapa pertama yang ia buka itu Instagram?

Ada satu notifikasi membuat Mingyu penasaran. Sebuah komentar? Ah, tidak. Itu balasan komentar. balasan dari pemilik postingan yang ia _suka_.

 **terima kasih pujiannya @Mingyu.97**

Sial, ingin sekali Mingyu mengumpat saking bahagia karena komentar tak sadar miliknya di respon.

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, kali ini kesadaran seratus persen. Mingyu dengan ide gilanya mengirimi _direct message_ pada si pemilik akun **jwonwoo**

 **Mingyu.97 :** hei manis

– Dan anehnya ide gila Mingyu di balas cepat

 **Jwonwoo :** namaku wonwoo, bukan hei manis.

 **Mingyu.97 :** baiklah, maaf wonwoo. Aku terlalu buta karena kemanisanmu

 **Jwonwoo :** penggombal.

 **Mingyu.97 :** haha, aku serius. Boleh kutau kenapa kau mau membalas pesan aneh ku?

 **Jwonwoo :** entahlah, rasanya begitu cepat. Setelah membalas komentar mu, aku jadi penasaran juga

– Mingyu mengernyit membacanya. Tunggu, apa baru saja si manis memberinya _signal bonae_.

 **Mingyu.97 :** mau bertemu?

Gila, gila memang. Hanya sebuah postingan sudah bikin Mingyu kembali seperti remaja SMA yang tengah jatuh cinta. Lama ia tidak pernah merasa di serbu ribuan kupu-kupu lagi semenjak dua tahun lalu. Awal kisah cinta yang tak berjalan mulus karena tahu sang cinta telah dimiliki orang lain. Persetan, dengan yang dulu.

 **Jwonwoo :** boleh,

Gerakan cepat, Mingyu melompat dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Tak ingat bahwa mereka bahkan belum saling _mengikuti_.

 **END**

kacau lah(?)

oiya, akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka lagu instagtamnya Dean, dan lonely nya Jonghyun ft. Taeyeon *ga ada yang nanya*

big thanks yang udah mau baca


End file.
